Cinta?
by amayah 21
Summary: "Cinta." / "Aku hanya tak mengerti mengapa aku bisa mencintai dia. Dia membuatku merasa nyaman, tenang, dan lengkap. Walau terkadang aku kewalahan karena sikapnya yang sangat galak, namun aku tahu itu karena ia pun mencintaiku." / warning(!) : little bit yaoi / RNR? flame?


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
Genre: Romance  
Rated: T  
Pair: ?  
Warning(!): Gaje, abal, typo(s), OC, OOC, litle bit yaoi

~¤Cinta?¤~

Angin muasim gugur mengalun lembut di sela aktifitas manusia. Menyenggol para daun agar terbang bersamanya, lalu terhempas ke tanah bersama daun lainnya. Bukankah, terkadang perasaan manusia seperti halnya angin dan daun maple?

Angin semakin liar bergerak. Menghentakan para dedaunan yang sejatinya belum gugur. Meliuk di antara manusia, dan menabrak tubuh-tubuh yang kurang pertahanan. Seperti halnya tubuh seorang gadis muda pemilik surai serta lensa hitam yang duduk di sebuah taman kampus. Seolah lupa bahwa angin musim gugur di akhir bulan begitu dingin, ia hanya menggunakan kaos putih yang dilapisi jaket coklat dan celana jins sebagai bawahan.

Gadis berwajah manis ini terlihat diam namun gelisah. Sesekali mencuri pandang pada pria di sampingnya, lalu merona tanpa sebab yang pasti. Terlihat betapa ia gugup dengan kedua tangannya yang saling meremas-berusaha menenangkan jiwanya-. Mungkin inilah yang membuatnya lupa, bahwa hawa kali ini memang sudah turun drastis.

Pria tampan berkuncir rendah di samping si gadis bukannya tak tahu akan kegelisahan gadi itu, ia hanya bingung. Tadi seusai mata kuliyahnya yang terakhir, gadis ini menelponnya dan mengatakan ingin bertemu. Namun setelah bertemu, gadis ini malah nampak canggung bahkan saat waktu telah berlalu selama setengah jam lamanya.

"I-Itachi-nii." Panggil si gadis dengan sedikit terbata.

Si pria yang ternyata bernama Itachi, mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan di depan ke gadis di sampingnya. Ia tatap gadis itu dengan tatapan bingung. Tak biasanya, batin pemuda tersebut.

"Ya?" sahutnya selembut mungkin.

"Ano, sebenarnya aku menyukaimu. A-aku menyukaimu sebagai seorang wanita bukan sebagai seorang adik." Gadis itu semakin menunduk. Bukan ia tak sopan karena berbicara sembari menunduk, tapi ia terlalu takut. Bagaimana kalau orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak ini membencinya? Atau menganggapnya aneh? Lalu menjauhinya? Oh tidaaakk-

puk

Gadis tersebut mendongak ketika ia merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk puncak kepalanya. Ia menatap wajah tampan itu. Tidak ada tersirat ekspresi negativ, bahkan ia tersenyum begitu lembut. Apa ia . . –

"Maaf." Satu kata memotong pikiran liar gadis tersebut. Satu kata yang mampu membuat imajinasi si gadis buyar tanpa bekas. Satu kata yang mejawab pernyataan cintanya.

Mahasiswi semester tiga itu tersenyum lemah. Pancaran mata yang awalnya terlihat gugup dan penuh harap, terganti dengan tatapan sendu yang syarat akan kekecewaan. Bahu yang awalnya terlihat begitu tegang, kini menurun tanda tak bertenaga. Sudah, terjawab sudah apa yang ia rasakan. Cintanya memang tak bersambut.

"Tak apa nii-san. Apa nii-san sudah punya orang yang spesial?" Tanya gadis tersebut.

Itachi kembali tersenyum, setelah merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi baru saja. Ia rangkul pundak kecil milik gadis tersebut, lalu merileksan tubuhnya yang sempat ikutan tegang.

"Ya, sudah ada."

"Apa aku mengenalnya?" Tanya gadis tersebut cepat. Ia ingat rumor yang menyebar di kampusnya tentang siapa kekasih pemuda di sampingnya. Namun ia belum percaya dan menembak senpainya tersebut.  
"A-atau, ru-rumor itu benar?" Mata si gadis melebar menatap wajah tampan pria disampingnya.

Itachi terkekeh geli.  
"Ya, rumor itu benar. Apa kau akan menjauhiku?" Tanya Itachi dengan wajah dibuat khawatir. Sayangnya gadis itu cukup sadar kalau tak ada sirat khawatir di mata pria tersebut.

"Tentu saja tidak." Tinju ringan mendarat di lengan kanan Itachi, diiringi kekehan yang kembali keluar dari mulutnya.  
"Tapi nii-san, kenapa harus dia? Nii-san bisa dapatkan yang lebih baik dari dia. Ba-bagaimana pun dia itu-"

Itachi memotong perkataan si gadis dengan menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir tipis gadis tersebut. Ia tersenyum, nampak tak terganggu olehkata-kata gadis yang ia sayangi. Ia paham mengapa adiknya ini bertanya demikian, karena ia yakin semua orang pun akan memberikan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Cinta." Si gadis melihat ekspresi tak terbaca Itachi, namun sorot matanya nampak penuh akan cinta.  
"Aku hanya tak mengerti mengapa aku bisa mencintai dia. Dia membuatku merasa nyaman, tenang, dan lengkap. Walau terkadang aku kewalahan karena sikapnya yang sangat galak, namun aku tahu itu karena ia pun mencintaiku." Itachi menoleh ke gadis sampingnya. Mata bulat itu terlihat. . . takjub? Itachi malah menaikan sebelah alisnya saat melihat senyum tulus terbit di bibir gadis itu. kata-kata gadis yang ia sayangi. Ia paham mengapa adiknya ini bertanya demikian, karena ia yakin semua orang pun akan memberikan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Kalau begitu aku memang sudah kalah sejak awal. Hihihihihi, ya sudah pergi sana." usir gadis tersebut mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Kau mengusirku?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada tak percaya. Apa ia salah bicara?

Gadis bermata onyx itu memberi isyarat menggunakan dagunya. Matanya terlihat jahil saat melakukan itu. Itachi menggerakan kepalanya dan mendapati sosok pemuda seumurannya menunggu di dekat salah satu pohon maple. Ia beralih ke wajah si gadis, dan tersenyum simpul. Ia acak-acak rambut gadis tersebut, bahkan memberikan syal merahnya untuk si gadis. Sadar kalau gadis ini mulai merasa dingin.

"Terimakasih Akari-chan." Itachi segera berlari kecil kerah pemuda tersebut.

Akari-nama gadis tersebut- menghela nafas berat. Ia merasa geli? Rasanya sesak namun ia ingin tertawa geli. Bagaimana mungkin? Ia dikalahkan merebut hati pria idamannya oleh seorang pria? Yah, Akari hanya mendengus geli.

Maniknya memperhatikan interaksi Itachi dengan pemuda bernama Kyuubi tersebut. Ia terlihat begitu lepas saat berekspresi, bahkan tak segan merangkul pemuda tersebut.

Ya sudahlah, mungkin ia akan menemukan cintanya yang lain.

END

FF yaoi pertamaku (/*o*)/


End file.
